Midnight Walks
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Strange things are going on between Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. What is going on? Brittany's arguments with Alvin had increased, Jeanette can see abit without her glasses and Eleanor isn't eating but the BIG problem is...They are up nearly all night and they dont eat during the day but...what are they doing at night? AxB, SxJ, TxE
1. Problems

Strange Things

**This new story just randomly came to my head, since im abit of obsessed with a certain blood-sucking monster. So don't hate me for this ok and its CGI. Enjoy the first chapter :D**

It's just another normal school day in America, West-Eastman. It's in the middle of the afternoon and its lunch time. 6 familiar Chipmunks are in this school. Things have changed ever since they got rescued on that island about a few months ago, Alvin is still the 'A' master by causing trouble and he still uses his favourite line 'A stands for Awesome' but his hazel eyes have got sharper and deeper, he still has his grin and the tuff of fur on his head has grew out and nearly covering his right eye, and he still has his traditional red sweater with the big yellow 'A'. Brittany is still the same 'I want all the attention' Chipette, her pony-tail grew out some more and her fringe is nearly covering her eyes. Her electric-blue eyes have gotten sharper and brighter as the few months followed; she has gone back to her normal clothing which is the pink leather jacket, pink tie, white shirt and pink skirt. It sounds like Alvin and Brittany are arguing…what is it about?

"ALVIN, JUST SHUT-UP!" yelled an angry pink clad Chipette *YOUR BODY IS GOING THROUGH SOME CHANGES!"

Alvin folded his arms and glared at Brittany with those sharp hazel eyes he's got "OH YEAH, SO ARE YOU…WHAT IS THIS BODY CHANGE ANYWAY?!"

Brittany sighed in frustration (_doesn't__ Alvin listen in health class? Oh wait…he NEVER does_) she thought angrily "ALVIN THIS BODY CHANGE IS CALLED _PUBERTY, _YOU NEED TO LISTEN IN HEALTH CLASS!" she yelled, Alvin looked like he was about to hit her but he stopped himself

"OH YEAH!" he started "SO DO YOU!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Alvin and Brittany were nose-to-nose. They're fights have gotten worse recently since something is going on between Brittany and her sisters. But it looks like Alvin thinks that Brittany is a woman and plus she's a girl. Brittany has noticed that something isn't right about herself. She's been back-chatting a lot, more fights and arguments with Alvin, she's not eating much at night, and her sisters are going through the same process. Brittany glared at Alvin and left him standing there on his own.

Alvin looked totally confused about what happened "BRITTANY, IM NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

/

Outside on the chess board stood two Chipmunks known as Simon and Jeanette. Simon is still abit uptight when it comes to Alvin but he's decided to loosen up abit and have fun. His blue-grey eyes have gotten shaper over the past couple of months, he still has his normal blue sweater and black rimmed glasses, and also the tuff of fur on his head has been growing out abit. Jeanette is still shy as she can be, her eyes are still a rich purple that are shield by her purple framed glasses, her hair has also grown out and her pony-tail has gotten longer. She still has the clothes she wore when she first came here, a demi jacket, purple/pink shirt and a purple skirt.

"Jeanette?" Simon started "Have you noticed that Alvin and Brittany have been fight more recently?"

Jeanette has noticed it, but just like Brittany something isn't right about herself either. Jeanette can see clearer without her glasses on sometimes, she's not tripping over her own two feet, she doesn't eat much at home. "Yeah, I've noticed it Simon. Not sure why though?"

Simon sighed and shrugged. He hasn't notice that Jeanette has been having the same problems, not what Brittany's got. Simon decided to keep that to himself…for now

/

In the lunch room also held two green clad Chipmunks called Theodore and Eleanor. Theodore still had abit of baby fat on him but some it is fading away, his green eyes have also gotten sharper and deeper. The tuff of fur on his head has started to grow out and he still wears his green sweater. Eleanor also had abit of baby fat; her light-green eyes have gotten shaper and lighter. Her hair is also growing out and her pig-tails are also growing out and she still has the clothes of the spring green dress and green cardigan. Theodore has noticed that Eleanor isn't eating any lunch.

"Ellie?" Theodore started "Why aren't you eating any lunch?"

Eleanor sighed. She hasn't eaten in days but for some reason…she hasn't lost any weight or gotten thin, her sisters have been the same. Brittany is getting angrier, Jeanette can see abit clearer without her glasses and Eleanor isn't eating anything.

"Oh, im just not…hungry," she said "But don't worry, im not sick or anything…im just not hungry for some reason"

Theodore has noticed that she hasn't eaten for days, and she isn't getting thin or losing weight. He's also noticed that she's not getting much sleep and so are her sisters. Nearly every night, whenever he has a nightmare…Eleanor and her sisters are still awake round 2 in the morning and they don't have bags under their eyes. Theodore decided to shake it aside…for now.

/

All this chaos has been happening for about…3 weeks, no eating, no losing weight, not getting thin. Even Dave is getting curious about what going on. Every time he's somewhere, he sees Brittany arguing with Alvin and they are BADDER that usual, he sees Jeanette reading WITHOUT her glasses on and Eleanor not eating. Things are getting…strange

**Uh oh, things are getting strange now. Brittany is arguing more, Jeanette can see clearer without her glasses and Eleanor isn't eating…WHATS GOING ON!? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS! ^-^ XXXX**


	2. Not Eating

Not Eating

**Next chapter is here :) im guessing everyone is wondering whats going on between the Chipettes, only I know and you guys have to guess ;D enjoy**

Dave was driving his car up to the school to pick up the Chipmunks and Chipettes. He hoped that the girls will eat something tonight, he hates it when they don't eat…it seems to him that he thinks that the Chipettes are depressed about something. Dave had all these questions running through his head but…he had his eyes looking at the road and his hands gripping on the wheel. He doesn't know what to think but he kept driving.

"Im getting concerned," said Dave to himself "What is wrong with the girls? Are they depressed about something?"

Dave got closer to the school, he saw that Alvin and Brittany are arguing…again, Jeanette was reading her book and Eleanor was plucking petals from a flower. Dave pulled in front of the six Chipmunks and opened the back door for them "Hey fellas, how was school?"

Brittany hoped into the back seat of the car "DAVE, TELL ALVIN TO STOP BEING A FU-"

"BRITTANY, DON'T SAY THE 'F' WORD!" yelled Dave, Alvin and his brothers hoped into the car followed by Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany pouted and sat down, Jeanette took OFF her glasses and started reading and Eleanor just stared into space. Dave started up the engine and drove down the street.

/

Brittany was still angry with Alvin; her body felt like it was on fire. It's been happening a lot lately, it like her whole rage was building none stop. Jeanette on the other hand also had that same feeling but…the burn was in her throat and so was Eleanor's. Alvin glared at Brittany, she saw him glaring at her but for some reason…she hissed at him.

"WHOA, BRITTANY…WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Alvin and that broke everyone from their thoughts. Brittany had wide eyes…why did she do that? She's never done that before

"I-im sorry Alvin," she said in a soft voice "I don't know why I did that…It just came out," Jeanette and Eleanor were abit shocked at what happened, even Simon and Theodore. Brittany turned away…in shame.

Jeanette still had her glasses off and she made her way to Brittany since the traffic was out of control. She placed her paw on Brittany's shoulder "Brittany, there must be a reason why you did that?"

Brittany sighed "There isn't a reason…it just came out of my mouth…on its own," Eleanor saw where this was heading, she came over also.

"Brittany, to tell you the truth…I've done that too" confessed Eleanor "I done it a few days ago when I got…Math homework,"

Brittany and Jeanette got wide eyes. Eleanor has also hissed because she got Math homework. Alvin was seeing that the 3 sisters are having a chat about what Brittany did. He called his brothers over "Guys, have you noticed things different with the girls?"

Simon gave this some thought "Hmm…yeah, I've noticed that Jeanette is reading without her glasses on, Eleanor won't eat anything and Brittany is getting angrier than normal…but Theodore, didn't you say when you had a nightmare you saw that Brittany and her sisters were still awake round two am?"

Theodore nodded "Yep, they were still up. They didn't talk or anything, they just…looked up at the ceiling of their bunk beds,"

/

They all finally made it home; Dave opened the car door for the guys to come out, but all of the sudden as soon as he opened the door…a blur of pink, purple and green shot past him. Even the Chipmunks had wide eyes but they did hear a faint 'sorry Dave'

The Chipettes ran into the bedroom and shut the door; even though they are 9 inches high…they still manage to lock the door. Brittany started to breath heavenly "Ok…ok, WHAT IS GOING ON WITH US!?"

Jeanette rubbed her eyes "I don't know…I wanna know why my throat is hurting, and why we just shot past Dave like a road runner?"

Eleanor really wanted to cry…but tears wouldn't form "I WANNA KNOW WHY I WONT EAT A THING!?" Brittany and Jeanette pulled Eleanor into a hug; every Chipette is getting abit freaked out this.

Brittany sighed "Just…what's going on? I don't sleep at night anymore. Im scared,"

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and walked towards Brittany "We're scared too, but for some reason…I have this feeling that I need to go…somewhere tonight," said Jeanette "I've been having this for a while,"

Eleanor agreed with her sister, she has the same feeling too "I agree Jean. Im getting the same feeling as you are…im not eating my favourite foods, Brittany is getting angrier and your reading books without glasses,"

Brittany felt her rage building again "IM NOT GETTING ANGRIER!"

"AHH! There it is Brittany," pointed out Jeanette "THAT there…is MORE anger," Brittany saw what her sister was talking about, she IS getting angrier than before. Then a knock came at the door.

"GIRLS, DAVE SAID ITS TIME FOR DINNER!" yelled a high-pitched voice that belonged to Theodore "AND ITS BRITTANY'S FAVOURITE TONIGHT!"

The girls started to panic "Oh no, it's my favourite meal…Jacket Potato with Cheese," panicked Brittany "I HAVE to eat it…but something in my mind saying that I shouldn't eat it"

Jeanette opened the bedroom door and put her glasses back on and left the room, Brittany and Eleanor ran into the kitchen with the food right on the table. Brittany and her sisters looked down at it and it looks like they don't wanna eat. "Umm Dave, we hate to say this but…we aren't hungry,"

"Girls you HAVE to eat" forced Dave "You three are gonna starve if you don't eat,"

Brittany's rage started to kick in again, Jeanette noticed that Brittany's hair started to darken abit "DAVE, I'LL SAY IT AGAIN…WE'RE…NOT…HUNGRY!"

Alvin and his brothers started to freak out. Brittany just shouted at Dave. Brittany hissed but…so did Jeanette and Eleanor, they left the table…looking angry.

**Things are getting more bad and confusing :/ I wonder whats going on? And Brittany ALMOST swore at Alvin. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS! ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
